lost and found rated
by timelady22
Summary: the Doctor has lost his memories and seeks out the Master  I own nothing this just for fun I am in no way making no profit from this story


Lost and Found

1.

The Doctor was running, his hearts were pumping in his chest as he ran. He dodged yet another blast from behind. How was he alive? Was all he could think of. He looked behind and saw the man he had thought dead and trapped on Gallifrey.

The Master was running and firing his Laser Screwdriver at the Doctor.

It had taken him all of his power to get out of Gallifrey, but not before he had gotten his body healed and got rid of the drums. Finally the drums were gone. But all he could think of now was to get away from Gallifrey. He knew he still had a little time; after all he was part of the link.

He stood in front of the tempered schism again. This time he saw it for what it was. A chance to escape, but only he could, once out it would close behind him, him being a link to the outside and on Gallifrey he jumped into the schism and was free.

He had hid himself; the Earth was still using his archangel network that was one good thing. He knew it could mask him for a while. So he hid, he had little bunkers hidden across Earth.

-

The Doctor had come across the Master quite by accident. He had found a small signal, it was minute but it was coming from deep underground. But it was registering as Gallifrayean. He needed to find it.

-

The Master had been alerted that someone had found their way into his hideout. He had booby traps all over. But when he CCTV brought up the Doctor he smiled. Now was his chance.

-

So here he was running after the Doctor as he ran.

The Doctor let his respitory system kick in as he ran. Explosions went off around him. He had the TARDIS in sight when his world turned bright white and then dark.

-

The Master stopped as an explosion happened in front of the Doctor he was thrown off his feet and into the air. The Master felt his hearts stop as the Doctor landed with a thud. He rushed over to him.

Yes they were mortal enemies, but once they had been so much more and that connection was still there. He crouched down as he saw the blood. He placed his finger on the Doctor's neck. A faint pulse, he knew the Doctor was fatally wounded, he would regenerate but maybe he could stop him. He scooped the Doctor up and carried him back to his hideout.

-

The Master tended to the Doctor's wounds as best he could. The bleeding was coming from a huge open wound on the Doctor's abdomen. He stitched it up and bandaged it. The Doctor also had cuts and bruises but they were insignificant to his other wound.

The Master had just finished cleaning the cuts when he heard the moans and groans as the Doctor awoke.

-

As he opened his eyes, he looked around the room. His head hurt like hell as did his stomach he looked down.

The Master walked over and stood at the side of the Doctor.

"Koschei?" the Doctor said.

The Master was taken aback, The Doctor hadn't called him by his academy name for eons and now he had said it with such tenderness in his voice.

"Koschei what happened?" he asked.

The Master knelt down. The Doctor reached out and took his hand. "Please my head hurts." The Doctor let tears fall.

The Master was shocked, this wasn't the Doctor it was Thete lying there. He held his hand. "Shhh Thete its ok, you will ok." the Master smiled down.

"The pain. Make it go away." he closed his eyes.

The Master then placed his fingers onto Thete's temples. "Shhhh I will make it better."

After a few moments the Master took his fingers away and then he looked down into the eyes of the Doctor. He was shocked to see love shining from the Doctor's eyes.

"Thank you Koschei, you always make me fell better. But where are we?"

"We're on Earth."

"Why?"

The Master was shocked. "Thete you do remember don't you? Who you are?"

"I am Theta Sigma."

The Master sat back.

"Why are we on Earth? Why not Gallifrey? Don't tell me they still don't like the fact we got together." The Doctor went to sit up and cried out in pain as he did.

The Master went to him. It had been so long since they had been like this. Thete looking at him with all that love.

"Careful Thete you have a bad wound."

"Hold me Koschei." The Doctor asked.

The Master did. He then looked down into those pools of chocolate.

"They always did try to keep us apart. But love always wins doesn't it?" The Doctor said.

The Master just nodded.

"You do still love me as much as I love you don't you." The doctor placed his hand on the Master's cheek.

"Course I do Thete, I love you more than anything." The Master said.

Then the Doctor pulled the Master into a passionate kiss.

*********************************************************************  
>2.<p>

The Master kissed The Doctor back, it had been a long while since anyone had kissed like the Doctor was now.

The Doctor broke the kiss, he then grimaced in pain.

"I have done all I can do." the Master said.

The Doctor looked up at him. "I can hear her."

"Who?"

"The TARDIS, she is singing to me, calling me to her." The Doctor said. "How long have I had a TARDIS?"

"A while."

"But… I failed the pilot test…twice."

"I know, you erm…borrowed it?"

"Really me?" The Doctor smiled.

"Yeah."

"Can you take me to her, I need her help, if I don't I will…." he stopped himself from saying it.

"Ok I will take you." The Master said.

-

It took them a little while. Every step was agony for the Doctor. But then she came into view. "Why does she look like a police box?"

"Erm, the chameleon circuit is broke."

"Oh, I kinda like it. Retro. ARGH!" The Doctor yelled in pain.

"Come on Thete were almost there." The Master urged him.

"You wont leave me will you?" The Doctor said with tears in his eyes.

"No, I wont leave you Thete."

"Thank you."

The Master took the key from the Doctor and placed it into the lock. He got a jolt when he did and a warning. He knew this was risky but it was a chance he was willing to take. His Thete was back.

-

The Doctor hobbled up the ramp and past the console into the corridor. They entered the infirmary. "Koschei, the cupboard on the wall over there." The Doctor nodded towards it. "Blue bottle." The Doctor said in pain as he sat on the bed.

The Master ran over and took the bottle out. It was Gallifrayean medicine, pain killers. He ran back to the Doctor. He took the lid from the bottle and handed the Doctor 4 of the pills. "They will help."

The Doctor nodded. He took the pills from the Master as the Master got some water.

The Master's hearts were racing as he watched the Doctor take the pills. "You will sleep soon."

"I know, you will be here when I wake?" The Doctor grasped at The Master's hand.

"I said I wouldn't leave you"

The Doctor smiled and fell asleep.

-

Whilst he was asleep the Master made use of the infirmary. Every time he touched a part of the TARDIS he got a jolt of electricity through him. He knew she hated having him in here, but as long as the Doctor thought he was Koschei still he would be fine. He didn't know how long this would last, but he prayed forever.

He found the black paste that was a healing solution. It was very powerful stuff and worked in hours. He thickened the wound on the Doctor's abdomen in it and wrapped a fresh bandage around it. He then used the same stuff on the major cuts that the Doctor had on his body.

The Master took the suit off of the Doctor. He lay there in his t-shirt and boxers. The Master took in the physique of the timelord lying before him. It had been eons since he had been this close to the Doctor, no not the Doctor. Thete, his Thete. He smiled and then he lay on the bed next to Thete and slept.

-

The Doctor opened his eyes, he felt the warm tickle of breathing in his neck. He knew straight away that Koschei was there. He also felt the TARDIS in his mind.

My Doctor.

'Who?' Thete asked.

You are the Doctor, a timelord.

'No I am Theta Sigma or Thete, you must be getting me mixed up with your real owner."

My lord what has he done to you this time?

'Who?'

The Master, he has hurt you.

"Do you mean Koschei, no he wouldn't hurt me. You need some work your confused." Thete smiled. He then looked down. He didn't feel the pain like he had done. He sniffed the air. Koschei had used the paste. He was glad, in a few hours it would be like it had never happened.

-

On another world…..

Rose and John were sitting having a late supper in there little dining room. When John suddenly doubled over in pain.

Rose dropped her fork and was by his side. "John. John are you ok?"

John felt the pain in his stomach, it was like someone had shoved a red hot poker into his stomach. He looked down, he had to make sure it wasn't real.

Rose watched as John grabbed his stomach.

"It…It's not me." he said as he tried to block the pain out.

"What'd you mean? Who is it?"

John felt it, just as he blocked it out. "The Doctor, Rose it's the Doctor."

Rose gasped. "Is he….."

"No, he isn't dead I can still feel him. But he is wounded Rose." John said as the pain ebbed away.

"Has he…."

John shook his head. "No he is still me."

Rose sighed. "Why can you feel it?"

"We are the same Rose, as long as he is in this form I will feel it." John said.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, one day I will be the only man with this face." John smiled. "Time for bed."

Rose nodded, "Time for bed."

*********************************************************************  
>3. PM<p>

The Doctor had fallen back to sleep, his arms cuddling into The Master. The Master awoke and felt the arms of his former lover around him.

They had been lovers when they were growing up on Gallifrey, it was seen as shameful for a Timelord not to have relations with a female, but the thing was both Koschei and Thete did have girlfriends but the love they felt for each other outweighed that.

They had met in secret, even bonded, but when their parents found out, they were forbidden to see each other. Thete was the only person who had helped him to drown out the sound of the drums. They had already graduated before they had been found out. But they were to be posted on different sides of the planet.

In that time Thete met and fell in love with his wife. They had children. Both he and Thete still kept in contact, but Koschei never forgave Thete for loving someone else. But they had bonded, that was an eternal bond.

It was singing at the moment, the Master had missed it. They had both blocked it out so many regenerations ago, but now it was a relief to hear it again.

The Doctor shifted in his sleep and then he opened his eyes. "Thank you Kosh."

"Your welcome Thete." the Master smiled down.

"I don't remember anything." The Doctor said as the Master moved from the bed and on to the seat.

"I know, but you will one day." The Master prayed that would never happen, but it only took one thing to trigger it and he would, then the Master would be in serious trouble.

"I can feel your bond."

"I can feel it too." the Master smiled.

"I am sorry." The Doctor placed his head down.

"For what?"

"It was my idea to go to the lake where we were discovered."

The Master moved in an lifted the Doctor's head. "It wasn't anyone's fault, it was just bad luck. We are together now that is all that matters."

"Can we go back?"

"To Gallifrey?"

The Doctor nodded.

The Master felt his hearts stop. He didn't remember what he had done. "Come with me Thete."

The Doctor eased himself up from the bed. He was a little weak but his wound had just about healed.

The Master walked out of the infirmary and saw a room with Gallifrayean writing on. He knew somehow it was the Doctor's room. He pushed the door open. He bade the Doctor to sit down.

He sat beside him. "We cant go back to Gallifrey, we were exiled." it was a lie but he knew if he told the Doctor the truth he would remember.

"Oh, well at least we have each other." The Doctor reached out to the Master.

He took his hand in his. "It feels like a long time since we have been alone and intermit."

The Master felt his heartbeats quicken. "I know."

The Doctor then looked deep into the brown eyes of The Master and then he kissed him tenderly.

The Master quickly deepened the kiss. He didn't know when he would get to do this again.

The Doctor pulled the Master back onto the bed with him.

The Master straddled the Doctor, he could see the effect the kiss was having on the Doctor. He smiled.

The Doctor smiled back at him.

The Master took the bottom of the Doctor's t-shirt and tore it until it was half ripped off.

The Doctor just lay there watching his lover.

The Master ran his hand over the scar on the lower right handside of the Doctors hip. That had happened when he had ran away from the Tempered Schism. He had been terrified. Climbed a fence and fell onto a spike.

They had been friends only a short time when that happened. He leant in and kissed it.

The Doctor closed his eyes as felt the cool lips of his lover move from his hip to his belly button.

The Master tongued his bell button.

The Doctor grasped at the sheet on the bed and moaned out as he did it.

The Master moved his way up to the Doctor's nipples and gently teased them with his tongue and teeth. All the while he could feel the Doctor's c0ck straining in his boxers.

"Please Koschei, don't tease."

The Master stopped, he forgot this wasn't one of his lackeys he could do with what he wanted, it was Thete. "Sorry Thete," the Master moved back and stood up.

The Doctor removed what was left of his t-shirt, then he watched as Koschei removed all his clothes.

The Master stood there naked, he looked at the man lying before him, all he could see was love shining back at him. He crawled up the bed and then he kissed the Doctor, no not the Doctor, Thete. He kissed his passionately.

Thete then moved and flipped them so the Master was on the bottom. Thete had always liked to be in control of their love making. He smiled down as he stood up from Koschei and removed his boxers. He then opened a drawer and found some lubricant.

He knelt back across Koschei and removed the lid. He pumped until he had enough to cover his c0ck. Then he placed the lubricant back down. He took Koschei's hard c0ck in his hands and started to stroke it from base to tip.

The Master closed his eyes, as he let the sensations take over. After a few moments he felt the cool lips replace the hand. He opened his eyes and placed his hands in Thete's hair.

Thete brought him to the brink of orgasm and then stopped. He leant over and took the tube back in his hands and then coated his fingers. He threw the tube on the bed and pushed Koschei's knees up so he had access to his anus. He teased around the rim before he plunged one finger.

The Master moaned out as he did this. It had been a while.

Thete found his rhythm as he placed two fingers and then three.

The Master started to buck back into his fingers.

Thete stopped.

The Master looked at him. He just nodded.

Thete then lined up his c0ck and gently eased into Koschei.

They're bond sang out as Thete made love to him so tenderly.

The Master watched as Thete finally spilled his seed into him. He could feel it fill him. The Master looked deep into the eyes of Thete and he felt him remove his now flaccid c0ck. The Master took his own c0ck into his hands and looked up.

Thete looked down at Koschei and then he moved off of him and The Master got up. Thete went on to all fours as the Master lined up to enter him.

When he did Thete screamed out in pleasure, the Master knew he wouldn't last long, he went as slow as he could until Thete begged him to go faster. He did and then as his name tore from his lips the Master emptied his seed into Thete.

They both flopped onto the bed. The Master on his back, The Doctor on his front. They were both out of breath.

"I love you Koschei." Thete said sleepy.

The Master turned and pulled Thete to him. "I love you too Thete." then they both fell asleep.

*********************************************************************  
>4.<p>

Rose was lying in bed reading, John had made love to her so tenderly, but she wasn't tired. But then she heard John moaning. He started to move around the bed. He said a name a few times. Then he called out the name and groaned as he did.

Rose was shocked, she knew that groan, he had just ….. "John, John" Rose nudged him.

"W...w….What?" John said as he came awake.

"You…" Rose blushed. "You erm…." Rose couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she asked a question. "Who is Koschei?"

John felt his heart miss a beat. "Where did you get that name from?"

"You have been saying over and over in your sleep and you erm….." she nodded down towards his groin.

John peeked under the sheets, his face was red when he looked back at Rose. "Sorry."

"Hey we cant control our dreams." Rose nudged him and winked.

"Thing is, I don't think it was a dream." John got up and went into the bathroom, he came out a few moments later, he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from the drawer and climbed back into bed.

"What makes you think its not a dream?"

"Because I would never and he would never get to have Koschei again Rose."

"How?"

"Because Koschei is the Master."

Rose gasped. "You had a wet dream about The Master."

"No, Rose not me, it's the Doctor. I can feel it, he…." John closed his eyes. He tried to reach out through the void to the small bond they had. He reached the Doctor, but it wasn't the Doctor. He felt the TARDIS in his mind. She was begging for someone to help. The Doctor had forgotten everything.

He gasped as he pulled himself back.

Rose held him. "John, what is it?"

He looked at Rose. "The Doctor, he has forgotten everything, he thinks he is Thete again and that the Master is Koschei."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

-

The Master awoke to find Thete gone. He jumped from the bed, but he found a robe neatly lying at the bottom of the bed. He placed it on.

You wont be able to stop him remembering.

"I can if I get him off this hunk of junk that you are."

He is the Doctor, he will remember in time.

"He might never remember, and if he does maybe he will want to be Thete again."

The TARDIS rumbled.

The door opened. "She seems a feisty TARDIS this one, she kept leading me to a room with a rose on it."

The Master knew he had to keep him away from that room. "How about we go somewhere, don't want to be cooped up in this tin can all the time do we?"

"No your right, ok, lets find some clothes."

-

Two hours later and the only place the TARDIS would go was Earth.

"I think she wants us to explore Earth, there maybe some trouble" Thete said.

The Master knew what was really happening. But he could very well say, 'no its because she wants you to remember who you are' "Ok lets go explore."

-

Rose and John were sitting in TW HQ, they had become worried for the Doctor, they had to get to him.

-

The Master and Thete walked around the small town, they were like any ordinary people. They got a few looks but no one bothered them. Thete had grabbed hold of the Master's hand after a while.

He knew humans had accepted homose*uality. He smiled.

They had gone a few more yards when Thete stopped. He closed his eyes.

There stood huge building, it had Rattigan Academy on it. But it was run down, a sudden image of a woman in long brown overcoat, a red hair women looking at him. He clutched at his head in pain.

"Thete." The Master grabbed him.

"Take it away, please the pain." Thete screamed out.

A few people came across. "It's fine he just needs his medication."

The peopled spoke a little and then left them, the Master pressed his fingers to Thete's temples and he clamed. "What happened?"

"That building, it triggered something, I think it was a memory, I saw a dark skinned woman, wearing a long brown coat that was way too big on her. Then I saw a red haired woman, they looked sad."

The Master looked at the building. "That's good isn't it if your remembering."

"Is it? Why do they hurt?"

The Master didn't know, he was healed now, but maybe the blow to the head did more than just make him forget.

*********************************************************************  
>5.<p>

He knew he had to take him back to the TARDIS and do a full brain scan. So he swallowed and guided him back. "We just need to do a few more checks."

"Is there something wrong?"

The Master sat down on the battered pilot seat, he was so use to having the Doctor chase after him and help him it was strange to be the other way round, but this was how Thete had been. He wanted to be loved as he didn't get it at home, he was pushed out by his older brother who was the big wig in the family. Thete was left to his own devises.

The Master sighed, if things hadn't of gone the way they had maybe they would have been together. "Come on."

The Master led Thete back into the infirmary. The Master then spoke with his mind to the TARDIS.

'I think something more is at work than what I did.'

You made him like this.

'I know'

The Master then told Thete to lie on the bed and then he did a full scan. He looked at the scans. He could see there was something attached to his brain, minute little things. "Ok, where the hell did they come from?"

"What?"

"There are these little things on your brain." The Master said.

"Ok, that's not right. I know that much."

"I know, I think we need to get in here fixed." The Master tapped on the Doctor's head.

"How do we do that Koschei?"

The Master took a deep breath, he knew how he could help him. But it would mean losing Thete. He just hoped the Doctor would forgive him.

"Well I think I can help with the memories. Some of them." the Master said. 'I just need one more person, and I cant get to her' The Master thought to himself.

But little did he know, that Rose was on her way.

-

John and Rose had figured it out, with a little help from some alien friends, there was one snag. It could only carry one person and one trip there and one trip back. So of course Rose would go. Over the past few days John had got forgetful. Rose knew it wasn't him, because after a little while he was fine.

"I am sorry Rose, I think the closer we get to breaking through the strong the link." John said.

Rose was standing ready to go. She looked at her Dad. "You take care of him."

"I will do."

Rose kissed John and then pressed the small yellow disc.

-

The Master sat with the Doctor. "I am sorry, please remember that."

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For this." Then he placed his fingers on Thete's temples and then he filled the Doctor's mind with all the things they had ever done, even the recent ones.

The Doctor screamed out as the memories came flooding back.

The Master fell back when he had finished.

The Doctor just sat there looking at him

-

Rose looked around where she had landed. She heard the c0cking of a gun. She turned.

"Miss Tyler."

Rose gasped, she never expected to see this person again. "Adam?"

"Rose."

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose asked as Adam held the gun to Rose.

"Well you see since this." he snapped his fingers and the chip opened. "I had to lay low, but then Harold Saxon comes along."

Rose gasped. "Oh."

"Yeah well he saw my potential and when one day this opened he didn't judge me."

"No well he wouldn't would he."

"Oh the great Rose Tyler, knew about him did you?"

"No, I wasn't here."

"No you were trapped on a Parallel world, but by some coincidence you have come back. Silly little girl. With a lot of help from an age old enemy of the Timelords."

"Daleks?"

"No, I don't think you have met him."

"Who is it then?"

"Oh you will find out, but first I need one more jigsaw piece."

"The Doctor?"

"Oh no, I have already found him, easier than I thought, but with a little help from my boss it was easy, and he doesn't even remember, then the link between the Doctor and the Metacrisis it brought you here."

"John, his name is John."

"Oh sorry John. Would you like to meet one of the only men in the whole cosmos who can strike fear into the heart of the Master?"

Rose felt an ice cold shiver pass over her.

*********************************************************************  
>6.<p>

The Doctor stood up and paced. All the memories hitting him. All his past lives, the TimeWar, Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, Donna, Astrid and Rose. Then he looked at the Master. Yes he knew that he had just tried to kill him, but he had nursed him back to health.

He stepped towards him.

The Master backed off. He knew something had changed in himself when the drums had stopped. Yes he was still the Master, but he felt guilt for the first time in his life. On what he had done over his lives. All because of Rassilon and the Timelords. But it had been seeing the broken body of the Doctor that had pushed it home. The Doctor was right all along, why own the whole of time and space when you can see it.

"Don't." the Doctor said.

The Master looked at him, the shining love that he had been looking at not twenty minutes ago was gone, but not fully. "I am sorry. Really I am."

"I know Master, I understand." The Doctor smiled. "But I still don't trust you, but thank you for looking after me."

"I took advantage."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I would have done the same thing if Koschei had of come back."

"I don't think either Koschei or Thete can come back." The Master sighed.

"I know, but at least we remember it. Now I think we need to pay one of your former employees a visit."

The Master gave him a look.

"A young Adam Mitchell."

"You mean the one with the …." the Master pointed to his head.

"Yes, but …." the Doctor clutched at his head.

"Doctor." The Master was by his side.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Am fine, what was I saying?"

"You were talking about Adam Mitchell."

"Was I?"

The Master looked at him. "I think we have found who put those things in your head."

-

Rose was sitting in a plush room, she looked around at the décor. It was deep red carpet, gold and black furniture.

Then a man walked in and sat down. "Miss Tyler."

"Well you know my name I need to know yours."

"Ah, well I don't suppose telling you my name will harm you as you don't know who I am, yet. My name is Marcus Sigma."

"Well I would normally say nice to meet you, but since you're my captor."

"I understand."

Rose didn't like this man at all.

-

Adam was sitting watching the screen, those little nanites had come in rather useful. His boss needed a TARDIS, he wanted to make the Doctor and the Master pay in his downfall.

He watched and listened, he hit a button when the Master got too close. They didn't want the big reveal happening now.

-

"Ok so the last time you saw Adam?"

"It was just before I won the election, he was working on nanite technology, said he could….."

"Said he could what?"

"Use it to monitor peoples minds and thoughts, and I think….."

"He has them…" the Doctor stopped mid-sentence.

The Master watched as he forgot again. He knew he had to find this Adam and get him to fix the Doctor.

-

"Sir, they are on there way." Adam said to Mr Sigma.

Rose looked at the man in front of her. "So, you know the Doctor and The Master?"

"Oh I know them very well, they were Theta and Koschei when I knew them."

"Hang on…" Rose looked at him. "That was the Doctor's name on Gallifrey."

"Yes I knew him on Gallifrey, the two of them, they …."

Rose looked at the disgust that was in the man's eyes. "So you were on Gallifrey?"

"Yes, how clever of you."

"Don't take the piss, I will figure it out." Rose said coldly

"I have no doubt you will."

*********************************************************************  
>7. Penultimate<p>

The Master and The Doctor found the building with ease.

"You do like your style." the Doctor said.

"Well we cant all wear….."

"Wear what?"

"That. I mean the suit is fine but Converse! Honestly"

"Oi, don't diss the shoes, when you spend as much time running as I do…."

"Ok, ok. Ah here we are."

"Mr Saxon, we were told….."

"I know, is Mr Mitchell in?"

"He is but he is in a meeting with Mr Sigma."

The Master looked at the Doctor. "Mr Sigma?"

"The new head of the Nanite project."

"Don't you find it odd that a former traveller with you has done something to you and the boss has your Gallifrayean name."

"Not really."

"Ok we need whatever is in your head out. We need to speak to Mr Mitchell."

"I will see if he is available."

"Well we are not waiting." The Master went to move to a door when it opened.

"Hello Koschei."

The Doctor gasped and stepped back, "No, no not you please anyone but you."

The Master was by his side. "Don't worry."

"Oh look at the lovers, but now your enemies aren't you."

"Not anymore." The Master said.

"Oh lovers again are we?"

The Master looked at the doctor, he could stare down the eye stalk of a Dalek, stand up to a army of Cybermen, but put this man in front of him and he is a wreck, the only person in the world who can do that to him.

The Doctor felt something moving in his brain. It was then it hit him, what had happened.

He had found some info on Nanite technology, he had gone to the building he was stood in now. He had been hit from behind as soon as he entered the building.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic. Then he fell to his knees. "ARGH!"

"Leave him be, those things are killing him." The Master yelled.

"So, he was dead to me eons ago."

"Master." the Doctor whispered. "Setting 25" he then dropped his sonic into his hand.

The Master nodded. "You should be proud of him, I am. All those years of fighting and being alone, well not anymore." The Master stood up and pointed the sonic at the Doctor's head.

"No!" Mr Sigma yelled.

The Doctor felt the niggling stop. Then he stood up. The fear of this man was still there, but he had to fight it. He was just about to go for the man when he heard a scream. His hearts stopped. "No, it cant be."

"Oh but it is Mr Mitchell is having fun with Miss Tyler."

"You evil b*stard." The Master said.

The Doctor went to push pass when he was stopped. He felt the burning sensation in his stomach and he looked down. His suit was wet. "Is it raining?" the Doctor said as he fell to his knees.

"NOOOOO!" the Master yelled as Mr Sigma shot the Doctor. "How could you?"

"Easy, now pick him up and carry him in, I want her to see him die."

The Master did as he was asked. He had the laser screwdriver in his pocket. But should he be the one to kill the man that had just shot his best friend.

-

The Doctor writhed in pain, but all he could hear was Rose screaming out. He had to get to her. But he couldn't move, he wanted to sleep. "Master, let me sleep."

"Doctor, you cant you have to stay awake." The Master urged.

"But I am so tired, just a little while." The Doctor closed his eyes.

"No, stay with me." the Master shook him.

A few moments later Rose was dragged in. The Master looked at her. She looked like hell, she had been beaten.

"What the hell has he done?" Rose was on her knees next to the Doctor. Her own pain and suffering was pushed aside.

"He shot him, for no reason."

"Sounds like something you would have done."

"Not now."

"Oh please, your trying to tell me you aren't pleased he is lying here like this?"

"No, you wouldn't understand, but ….."

"Who is that man? He has the same name as the Doctor."

"Rose" came a sound from the man lying on the bed.

"Doctor."

"I am sorry."

"Don't you let go. You hang on ok." Rose yelled at him.

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw Rose. "He did that to you?"

"I've been through worse you know that."

The Master looked at them, he knew the love the Doctor felt for Rose, even though she had the Metacrisis. "I can get us out of here, but…"

"Leave me." The Doctor said.

"Never, I said I wouldn't leave you and I wont." The Master said.

The doctor looked to the Master. "Koschei, you don't have to….you are a true friend."

"Have you been hit on the head, true friend. He tried to kill you." Rose spoke to the Doctor.

"If he hadn't of found me I would have died, that is what he wanted. Me to die slowly and painfully."

"Who did?"

"My Dad."

*********************************************************************  
>8. FINALE<p>

"Your Dad."

"Yes Miss Tyler."

The Master stood up and looked at The Doctor. "Forgive me Thete" he pulled his laser screwdriver out and shot at the Doctor's dad.

"Master no….." the Doctor yelled.

-

They had gotten back to the TARDIS a few hours after the Master had killed the Doctor's dad.

The Doctor had gone straight to the infirmary, with a little help from Rose. He had stitched up his wound and smothered some more of the paste on. Rose was just tidying up when the Master came in.

"Rose, give us a minute would you." The Doctor said.

Rose just nodded.

"You had no right to do that, you said you had changed but you haven't, you killed him."

"He would have killed us all. I stopped him and Adam."

The Master had destroyed Adam's work, the mainframe computer system had been shut down, Adam had gone into hiding. But at least they were alive. "I am trying, but its part of me now I cant help it."

"I cant let you walk around, your like a time bomb."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I am not going to kill you, but there is one thing that can be done."

"What?"

"Lets get Rose home first."

-

Rose was stood on the metal grating, "Will John be ok?"

"He is fine, I cant do anything about the link, but I can keep it to a minimum."

"Ok. Are you gonna be ok with him?"

The Doctor looked at the Master. "Oh we will be fine. You don't need to worry."

Rose smiled and pressed the small disc and was gone.

The Doctor turned to the Master. "This is for your own good."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Torchwood."

"You mean Captain Hormone?"

"Yes, there is something he can do."

-

After Jack had shouted and decked the Master the Doctor told him about what he wanted

"Your gonna freeze me?"

"Yes, but I will keep you on the TARDIS, I cant freeze you as I don't have the equipment."

"Am gonna be your own private Popsicle?"

"No, but you will be safe and wont be able to hurt anyone else."

The Master knew the Doctor was right, he couldn't live like this, the Drums had been like a comforter, without them he didn't know who he was. "Lets do it then."

-

The Doctor closed the door to the room that now held the cryogenic unit containing the Master. He sighed. Rose was gone, his Dad was gone again, now the one person who had really known him was gone too.

"Onwards" he said and headed for the console room. He would carry on like he always did, the universe needed him.

THE END


End file.
